1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in air conditioned headwear, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a removable or independent air conditioning unit for use with with substantially any headwear, such as caps, hats, headbands, eyeglasses, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons spending a considerable amount of time in the out-of-doors, such as workmen, athletes, sports fans, fishermen, and the like, frequently wear head gear to protect themselves from the heat or cold of the surrounding atmosphere. There is an ever increasing demand today for providing the comfort of cooling of the wearer of the head gear during hot weather conditions, or the like, or heating of the wearer during cold weather conditions. Many air conditioned hats, helmets, or the like, have been provided for achieving these end results, such as those shown in the Julius Droz U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,423, issued May 29, 1973, and entitled "Hat With Ventilating Means", or my own prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,407, issued July 9, 1968, and entitled "Helmet", and 3,548,415, issued Dec. 22, 1970, and entitled "Air Conditioned Helmet". These devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that the headwear is provided with permanently installed air conditioning units, and in the event there is no need or desire for using the air conditioning unit, the headwear may be burdensome to wear. Other types of these devices require that the headwear be altered in order to accommodate the air conditioning unit.